The typical therapy for primary humoral immunodeficiency is intravenous administration of immune globulin preparations, also referred to as IVIG. The IVIG is typically administered by trained personnel at a hospital or clinic, which requires patients to regularly travel to the hospital or clinic, thereby increasing not only the costs but the burden on patients receiving the therapy. Moreover, the large doses administered intravenously can trigger flu-like symptoms in many patients. Subcutaneous administration can be a better option because the immune globulin preparations can be administered weekly or biweekly in the comfort of the home, result in a more constant IgG blood level, and reduce the occurrence of the flu-like symptoms associated with bolus intravenous administration.
Despite the advantages of patient administered subcutaneous administration, many patients still receive intravenous therapy because of existing barriers to home administration. These include high cost of infusion equipment, inadequate safety, and lack of convenience of infusion systems. Many infusion pumps are large, limiting portability; require an electrical source such as an outlet or battery, limiting location and time of use; use custom syringes that may be expensive or difficult to obtain when needed; expensive to purchase and maintain; and may not be covered by insurance. Hence, there remains a need for an improved infusion pump that is lightweight, inexpensive, safe and portable and that can be used with conventional syringes.